Who Would You Choose?
by Kutekoolkat
Summary: 'If Isobel was alive what would you do? If you had to choose, who would you choose' A Jalaric story. Damon/Bonnie not developed yet , Elena/Stefan, Caroline/Matt. Soon Jeremy will appear, but not sure when... Please REVEIEW :
1. Prologue

**I've noticed there are no Jalaric fanfics so i decided to post one :)**

**Yeah, i know, i should stop writing like this. and i shud stop posting fanfics until i finish An Unlikely Friendship and Child's Love...but i can't help it! Jenna's so interesting, she has no action in this show, plus Alaric/Jenna fics are scarce. **

**This was something that popped into my head and now i can't get it _out_**

**So here it is. Something...that i am actually kinda proud of.**

* * *

_If Isobel was alive what would you do?_

She is alive and she's pissed.

_If you had to choose between me and her..._

But he doesn't want to..._..._

_Who would you pick?_

He didn't know, he never thought that he would have to.

_But now he does. _

_Who would he let die?_

_The woman that helped him move on? _

_Or the woman that he had loved so dearly, still do?_

As the death approached them both quickly, he knew who he had to save.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**horrible, brilliant, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? **

**Wate, read the first chapter than tell me what you think. It has no action but you'll like it xD**

**Also, there's other ships that are going to be on her other than Jalaric :)**


	2. Getting Ready!

"_Ugh_…I can't do this!" Jenna sighed, self consciously pulling a loose curl from behind her ear. She looked down at herself and bit her bottom lip. Elena came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Aunt Jenna, come on! You're already in the dress; you might as well go on with it," Elena looked at the reflection in the long mirror that stood in front of them and smiled. "And besides, you look absolutely gorgeous. Mr. Saltzman has no idea how lucky he is."

Jenna lifted an eyebrow at Elena's reflection before moving her attention to her own. The black, halter dress flowed down to the floor, its fine silk shimmering with the slightest of movements, like stars glittering against the blackest of night skies. It fit her perfectly, despite the fact that it was blindly chosen by Alaric's sister. Her neck was adorned with a beautiful teardrop necklace with matching earrings. They had been a gift from Alaric's family as well.

The fact that his family showered Jenna with such high class gifts made her feel nervous as to what they expected of her. _This_ wasn't her, the woman that stared back at her with elegance and grace. Jenna might have gotten a hang of the full taking-care-of-high-school-kids thing, but proper etiquette was definitely not her forte.

Elena watched as Jenna pulled her curls back into a high ponytail, leaving a few locks astray. "Alaric's not the problem," Jenna said as she started applying her make-up. "It's his family I'm worried about."

Elena moved beside her and smiled at Jenna's reflection. "What happed to the carefree, cool aunt that I know and love?" Jenna shrugged as Elena took the make-up brush, which her aunt had been absently dabbing into her eye shadow, and turned her so they were seeing eye-to-eye. "You'll do fine."

Elena examined Jenna. "I mean…they were nice enough to give you a dress! That should count as _something_."

"Sure it does," Jenna turned back to the mirror. "They obviously want Alaric to be with a woman who looks good in black." She didn't bother disguising her sarcastic tone.

Jenna looked into the mirror one last time then went for her purse. "Now, do I or do I not fit that criteria?" She made a point of posing.

Elena nodded. "Oh, definitely! You could totally pass for the hot, sexy, young mistress." Jenna pouted her lips mockingly and they both burst into laughter. "But…" Elena said once their laughter decreased to girlish giggles. "I'm pretty sure you could also pass for a sophisticated woman. It all depends on your attitude."

"Personally, I would prefer the sexy mistress…"

Elena rolled her eyes as the older Salvatore brother entered the room with Stefan and Alaric at his side. Jenna, who was standing at the edge of her dresser, tried to hide the fact that she was blushing and looked at the door.

Damon was leaning against the doorframe, smirking. Stefan stood in front of him, gazing at Elena. Beside him stood Alaric, in a suit much like the one he wore on the day of Miss Mystic. He smiled at her aunt while making his way to the dresser.

As Alaric put his arms around Jenna and bent his head to kiss her, Elena couldn't help but smile, too. She felt happy for her aunt; Logan hadn't the best guy for her.

On the other hand Elena had started wondering if Alaric would stay true to Jenna. Damon put it in her head the night before that there was a chance that Alaric's old feelings for Isobel could resurface. She _had_ had a thought or two before about the possibility, but when it's actually said aloud it seems to have more of a chance of happening.

Elena trusted Alaric so far, there wasn't a doubt, and wasn't about to say anything, but she couldn't ignore the fact that Isobel might come back. Of course she wouldn't have been worrying at all if she hadn't been given a heads up from Damon. Then again a heads up from him wasn't always the best.

"Hmmm…what is troubling you? It wouldn't have to do with last night would it? It was just _amazing…_" Elena shook her head in disgust before jabbing an elbow into his stomach and Stefan gave Damon a deadly look. He might have thought it was amazing, but Elena and Stefan both knew that the dinner had been more of a _disaster_.

Jenna looked over at Damon. Alaric, still holding her, felt the tension, so he made a point of getting things straight. "The kids all had dinner at the Salvatore's in honour of…well I have no idea, but no doubt he's referring to that," he whispered into Jenna's ear. That was all it took for Jenna to understand. She knew how the older Salvatore brother liked his inappropriate comments.

Damon smiled at both Jenna and Elena's reaction. It was just too hilarious how Jenna got so tensed whenever he said something that wasn't in par with being just a friend to Elena. He really had no idea what it was that bugged Jenna. Maybe she just couldn't take a joke.

Jenna looked at the clock on the dresser. They were going to be late if they don't leave soon. "Rick, I think it's time we left. But who's going to…" She looked at the mess on her dresser and bed.

"I'll do it, Aunt Jenna. You guys don't want to be late." Elena smiled and pulled the two of them to the door. Jenna gave her a look and Alaric raised his eyebrows at her. "Don't worry! I won't be having any high school parties and trashing the house, _trust_ me. _And _I won't let Jeremy do that either. So you can have a worry-free three days, 'kay?"

Jenna looked at her for a few more moments before giving in. "Alright! I still expect you to answer my calls," She lowered her voice a little. "And don't bring the Salvatore brothers here for a full three days either. Try having a girl's night with Bonnie and Caroline, okay? You've been hanging with the Salvatore's all the time. They must miss you."

Elena smiled at her aunt. "Got it," She looked at Alaric meaningfully. "Now I think it's time you go, so I can clean up this mess." Jenna thought she was talking about the mess on the bed; Alaric knew she was talking about the mess called the Salvatore brothers.

So before he went down the stairs toward the door where Jenna now waited, he gave Elena a 'good luck'. Elena gave him a half smile and watched as he made his way down the steps. She heard their private chatter fade than stop suddenly as the door clicked closed and it was just her and the Salvatore's.


	3. Secrets, Singing and a Vampire?

**Okay yeah, i know, you guys are going to think this is a cheesy chapter, **_**especially**_** the Jenna/Alaric scene. And sorry for the late update! I was on vacation and didn't get to write one up. I am SURE tht this one has MANY errors. Please point them out so I can edit them.**

**And thank you to all those that reviewed, you made me smile. :) Including SnowWhiteQueen21, who actually found some mistakes in my other two chapters…I am too lazy to fix them…but I know their there xD.**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

Elena turned from the door and gave Damon a look before heading toward the bed to clean up.

"What?" He stared at her with innocent eyes. Stefan followed Elena and picked up some of the clothes. "How was I supposed to know that Jenna would've been so tense about it?"

"Don't lie," Elena took the clothes and put them in their hangers. Jenna had been so stressed as to what to wear, refusing the gift from Alaric's family. She was afraid of how it would come off that she didn't wear a dress of her own. But she ended up wearing it anyways. "You know how much my aunt doesn't like your comments. Especially since you constantly direct them at _her_."

"And not to mention, she doesn't know about what actually happened last night," Stefan said. He started taking the makeup that had been laid out on the bed. "Which was definitely not amazing."

"Hey, it _was _amazing. Who knew Caroline had the guts?" Damon smirked and walked toward the dresser where Jenna had been standing. Elena shook her head before taking the makeup from Stefan and putting them in the top drawer of the dresser.

"Well at least she didn't see their reaction to her comment." Elena sighed. "I'm starting to think we should tell her. You know, about vampires and all that. We can't keep her in the dark much longer. She's starting to remember things."

"What about Matt?" Damon asked

"We shouldn't tell him about vampires. I don't want him to freak out." Elena closed the drawer and leaned against it. Damon had an expression on his face that instantly got Elena on guard. "What is it?"

"Well, urm, I had a few moments with Matt…alone, and I might have told him about…me." Elena and Stefan both stared at him in disbelief. "Well, I didn't tell him about Stefan or anything! Just me. You know, He was bugging the shit outta me and I had to something."

"_Ugh!_ Damon!" Elena and Stefan exchanged a look, while Damon just gave them an innocent shrug.

-000-000-

'You're a falling star

You're the getaway car

You're the line in the sand

When I go too far

You're the swimming pool

On an august day

And you're the perfect thing to say'

"And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do," Jenna started giggling as Alaric went into off key singing of the Michael Bublé song on the radio. "What? It's a catchy song!"

"I love the song, but you need to get some singing lessons!" Jenna watched through her window as the Mystic Falls sign passed them by. "How long exactly is it going to take for us to get to the restaurant?"

"We're about 20 minutes away from the restaurant, which is half an hour away from where we're staying at. It's one of my family's houses. We used it for vacations a lot when I was younger. Apparently they still use it."

Jenna smiled, but was confused as to what he meant by 'one of my family's houses'. Did he really have more than two houses? She found that odd, but then again, he wasn't from a small town like Mystic Falls.

Alaric used the silence as an excuse to start singing the verse they were at, except it wasn't so off key this time. "You're every line, you're every word, you're everything. You're every song, and I sing along, cause you're my everything," He kept one hand on the steering wheel, glanced at Jenna, and took her hand in the other.

"Ah, so the history teacher _can_ sing," Jenna said, trying not to blush. This was the closes she's been to a serenade from a boyfriend. Both Logan and John were too full of themselves. Logan had been cheating on her and John; well…he was the result of a drunk night gone wrong. Of course it was a continuous affair. But Jenna had been young and couldn't tell what real love was.

Jenna looked over at Alaric, who was squinting through the fog that billowed above the road. Did she love Alaric? Not that teen angst love that she had with both John and Logan, but really love him?

Alaric jerked the car to a stop, breaking Jenna's thoughts.

"Rick? What is it?" Alaric was looking straight ahead at a figure that stood almost 20 feet from the car. It wasn't moving and the moonlight did little to help him see who or what it was.

"I don't know…but," The figure ran off into the woods beside them. At a speed that would suggest it was a vampire… "Nothing. How 'bout driving over the speed limit. We're late, for an important date," He gave Jenna a half smile, trying to hide his worries. Jenna could tell that something was bugging him. But she wasn't going to push it.

-000-000-

"You weren't supposed to let them see you," The figure turned around to look at the female vampire. She wore a black cape that made her hard to see.

"I'm sorry. I was curious as to what she has that you want…" He winced at the annoyed noise she made. Obviously, she was not in the mood for telling. She walked up to him and smirked.

She pointed a finger at his chest. "You have enough time to get close to her. After all, she is staying at that mansion by the lake." With that, she was gone, as silent as the wind, leaving him alone in the dark forest.

* * *

**Song used for car scene: Everything by Michael Bublé**

**-_- I changed this chapter FIVE TIMES to show the different scenes, buh Fanfiction is being ANNOYING! hopefully it turns out okay this time...**

**PLZ REVIEW! :)**


	4. A Thoughtful Evening

**OMG! I am soooooo sorry for the late upload! I'm in grade 11 now, so I have tons of homework ahead of me :(**

**Also you shud check out Half Full or Half Empty? It's another version of the first chapter. With some Caroline in it :)**

**Now about the story…this was supposed to be a longer chapter, but I thought I should end it how it is now. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Matt sat at the grill, deep in thought. He was so startled by the information that was given to him. What did this mean? That Caroline had been dating a…a…He couldn't even bring himself to say the word.

He grimaced at the image of Damon's face changing in a way no human could. Taking a sip from the drink in his hand, he glanced at the clock. Caroline was 15 minutes late.

Then there she was at the door, as if his thought's had conjured her up. She looked around, and when her eyes fell upon him, she smiled. He smiled back as she walked over to the table.

"I am so sorry! There was all this traffic. Apparently there was an accident." She sat down.

"It's aright, Caroline," He went over the idea of her knowing about Damon. He sneaked a little glance at her. He couldn't help but wonder, though: what exactly was she to _Damon_? An ex-girlfriend or an ex-_refrigerator_?

-000-000-

Her thoughts felt so loud in the silent night. Bonnie sat down on the moss covered log. She'd overheard enough of the two to know that Jenna was in trouble. But why would she be? She was protected by her ignorance of reality.

Then again, maybe that was it. Or not. It was such a confusing conversation that she couldn't tell. But first she needed to figure out who those two vampires were. And maybe even warn Alaric to keep an eye on Jenna.

Bonnie walked over to her car, parked far enough from the spot where the two immortal's had stood as to not tip them off. She looked at the dark sky and took a deep breath. She was going to have to cancel her 'date' with Elena and head up to that lake.

Elena just didn't have to know why.

-000-000-

"So…are we going inside or would you rather just stay here in the car?"

"It _is_ really cozy in here…" Alaric tilted his head and raised his eyebrow a notch. "And I'm sure it will be the same in there…" Jenna shifted a bit in the car seat and took a breath in. "The difference is that, in here, there aren't any people I have to impress."

He took her hand. "Don't be so nervous. Because no matter what they think, I still say, you're perfect, just the way you are," She glanced at him from the side and he smiled.

Alaric got out of the car, and opened Jenna's door. He held out his hand and she took it, a small smile on her face. A few seconds after they got out of the car, two young girls, looking to be 7 and 13 years old, ran up to Alaric and hugged him.

"Uncle Alaric! You're finally here!" The younger child said as he smiled down at them. She gave him another huge hug, nearly toppling him over. Then she turned to Jenna with a look of awe. "Is this your new wife?"

Jenna blushed as Alaric gave them a nervous laugh. "No, she's, um, she's my girlfriend." They had been together for sometime now but it still wasn't an easy thing to say. It just seemed to sum up their relationship. She had had no idea why, but it just didn't match.

"Jenna, I'd like you to meet Tara," He put a hand on the 7-year-old's shoulder. Her eyes were as blue as the deep sea and her hair was a mess of blond curls. Her skin was quite fair in comparison to her Uncle's hand. She reminded Jenna of a young Hollywood movie star.

"And Liana." He rested his other hand on the older girl's shoulder. She had a much more mysterious edge to her, she was quiet. She had the same fair skin and her eyes were the same blue as her sister's, but her hair was dark brown and wavy. Her beauty was much more exquisite, though she was still quite young.

"Tara, Liana, this is Jenna," Tara skipped up to Jenna and took her hand.

"C'mon, Uncle Alaric! Everyone's waiting to meet her!" Tara let go and ran ahead, stopping once to make sure they were following. Alaric laughed.

"Tell your Mom that we're coming! Liana, you go ahead, too," The young girl ran off to walk with Tara, without a peep. "Ah. They seem to be quite terrifying, don't you think." Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go inside. Hopefully the rest of your family is as sweet."

* * *

**I have some BIIIIG news for you…well no, not really, maybe. But it's big for me. I have officially found out where I want Jenna's life to go in this story and lets just say that Jenna's about to get a LOT more interesting. There's a reason why those vamps want her, and it's not just for lunch.**

**ANYWAYS. That's FAAAAR away in the future. Now, you'll just have to settle with this!**

**Oh yeah! Follow me on Twitter! That way you can tell me to hurry the hell up instead of tweeting about things I shouldn't. Also I tweet sneak peaks to some dialogue for chapters that are not even fully developed yet. Just go to my FF page and click the link for my Twitter :D**


	5. A Surprise Guest?

**I am horrible...I took so long to upload this :( But the way i work is i wait 'till i get an idea like this one then i write. **

**I hope you can tell the difference between the Jenna scene and Alaric's... Fanfic wont let me divide them :(**

**Not sure how you'll like this, but _please review_ ! It makes me happy whenever I get to read what ever you guys write. **

* * *

Alaric leaned against the tall white pillar inside the restaurant and gazed at Jenna, who was having a conversation regarding psychology with his uncle. It was quite a surprise to both Alaric and Jenna how easily she was taken in by his family. Of course his parents haven't shown up yet and he knows how hard it is to impress them.

Before Jenna actually went into the restaurant, Alaric made a point of telling her the positives and negatives of each person in the room. She was so darn worried that no one would like her and Alaric couldn't help but laugh at how nervous she was.

Lost in his own thoughts, Alaric didn't hear it when his older sister came up behind him.

"Hey there Ricky! Or Mr. Creepy-dude-who-stalks-his-girlfriend-from-afar-even-though-she's-his-_girlfriend_." Intoxicating scents flowed from his sister's mouth as she spoke, suggesting that she had been drinking, and so her slightly slurred speech indicated that she was definitely drunk.

"Genevieve, seriously? You have your two young daughters here and you're already drunk?" Alaric shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm not _that_ drunk," She laughed. "Oh and your wife isn't exactly starting off on the right foot with our parents…unfortunately."

"First of all, she's not my wife, she's my girlfriend. Second of all, what could she possibly have done wrong?" Alaric looked over at Jenna, who now was by the food tables.

"Correction: she's not your wife…yet," She smiled. "Wasn't it at one of these parties that you proposed to Isobel?" When she saw Alaric's face, she switched the topic quickly. "As for what she did, someone squealed about her dating Logan Fell. And well, everyone knows what that means."

"Not everyone. Mind explaining?"Alaric glanced at Jenna once more.

"Blueberries, strawberries, blackberries…" Jenna continued walking along the tables, all lined up with assorted foods, amused by the fact that they had so many 'berries'. She stopped a few tables away from the door and started to take a croissant at the same time as another hand reached for it. She pulled away and cringed when she saw who it was.

"_…I heard you were staying in mystic falls, I thought, maybe…well maybe I could have a second chance to make things right."_

"Oh! Sorry, did you want that?" Jenna let out a slow breath, remembering those beautiful vibrant green eyes. That Irish pale skin and red hair.

_"I fled town because of you. __**Fled**__."_

But she wanted to forget those characteristics. It was in a short, rushed, emotional, glance that she'd seen them the first time, registered the clothes in the corner and the crumpled bed.

"Oh, um. No… you can take it." Jenna smiles and then started to leave. "I have to go…"

"Wait!" The woman touched her arm and looked at her face, searching for something. "Have we met before?"

Jenna just stared at her, her past seeping out from the most vulnerable parts of her mind, the parts that she made sure the doors were locked to. She wanted to stop the memories. But she couldn't, not when proof of the past was standing right in front of her.

_"Her name was Monica, wasn't it?"_

"There's no way that's true…" Alaric was sure that his sister had gone mad. Or maybe it was just because she was drunk. Genevieve rolled her eyes and smiled sadly. "How could she have possible have been the girl who Logan cheated on Monika with? _Jenna_ was cheated on by a guy named …Logan."

Realization hit Alaric when he looked over at Jenna, whose face looked like she'd seen a ghost, when standing in front of her was actually Monica. He shook his head. Either Monika had been lying or Jenna. And he was going to find out.

"Excuse me," Alaric pushed past his sister and started walking toward Jenna. She was listening to Monica and smiling. Fake. Alaric can tell what Jenna's smile really looks like.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him about Monica…" Genevieve shrugged. Then, upon seeing an elderly couple walk into the restaurant, waved and walked over to greet them.

-000-000-

_Rrrrriinng! Rrrrriinng!_

Since he was sitting beside Elena's cell phone, Damon took the courtesy of answering it.

"Hello?"

"Damon? Where's Elena? And why do you have her phone?" Bonnie's voice was a bit off. Damon could tell that something was bugging her and not just the fact that he was the one who answered this phone call.

"She and Stefan went out; on a date, I suppose. Even though it makes no sense to leave me here. After all it is _her_ house. As for why I have her phone, well, Elena decided to forget it at home. Too bad," Damon knew all too well why he was left in the Gilbert house. And, that Elena didn't forget her phone; she left it there so he could guard her calls. Another aspect of this situation that he knew; Stefan and Elena left to find someone, not to go on a date.

"Yeah…" Bonnie stared at the lit up restaurant. That made no sense whatsoever. Elena had planned to go out with Bonnie for some bonding time. Damon was keeping something from her. Not that they were friends or anything, but she just thought that he wouldn't be so…secretive. Not after what she did for him the night before.

"Yeah…? Do you want me to take a message?" Damon smirked and then knitted his eyebrows together in confusion when Bonnie said no. "Why'd you call, then?"

"Well, me and Elena were supposed to go out and I called to tell her that I couldn't go anymore. But obviously she seems to be busy." Bonnie counted down three seconds. "I have to go. Tell Elena to call me."

Bonnie hung up the phone before Damon could say anything else. That was all she needed to buy her time. They'll think Bonnie is mad, while, really, she can actually stay here and figure out what those vamps were talking about.

"This is going to be a long night," Bonnie took in a deep breath and walked toward the forest.

* * *

**The quotes are from The Vampire Diaries S01E04 Family Ties**

**R&R please!**


	6. Introductions and Reunions

**So you're probably ready to kill me for the late update, but my USB literally broke into peices and it contained all my fanfictions. Seriously, I was almost crying. So I had to start from scratch. I made this chapter really quickly, like in one night, so I hope you dont't mind the errors**

**And after you're done reading this, I have something special to show you. Well it's pretty awesome to me, don't know how you will react.**

* * *

Jenna gave her most realistic smile as Monica continued the story about how Alaric knew her. Apparently they had dated one another. Obviously she had no idea that Jenna was his girlfriend; why else would she be so casual about it? " So that's how we met." Monica smiled and started to say something else, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both turned their heads at the sound.

"What are you two talking about?" Alaric walked up beside Jenna and his hand brushed hers, a small gesture, but it still quickening her heartbeat nonetheless. Monica looked suspiciously at the two of them. She probably was hoping that Jenna was just another acquaintance or something along those lines. And Jenna felt surprisingly smug that it was so obvious that her and Alaric were together.

"Oh, nothing. I was just telling her about how we met and everything." Monica smiled, but it was definitely fake. The two women were almost glaring at each other and Alaric was feeling a bit awkward, knowing that this was all due to him. He'd have to talk to Jenna about all of this later. Now, it was crucial that she was introduced to the room, as he did with Isobel the first time she was brought to one of his family's annual get-together. His family was just that corny. They were characters straight out of the movies.

As Alaric was about to warn Jenna about the introduction, he heard his cousin clear his throat through the speakers. Everyone turned around to face the general direction of either the black speakers mounted on the walls, or the speaker himself. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you all to our annual family reunion. My name is...well everyone call me Robby, so there really isn't a point of me saying my real name right?" That got quite a few giggles from a bunch of guests, mostly women. It didn't take Jenna long to notice why, in all it's corny glory, anyone would laugh at his joke. He had killer looks that even made her feel like swooning. She hoped that Alaric couldn't tell that she was checking out his...whatever Robby is to him. She was almost certain he'd be jealous as hell. Though...that wouldn't be too bad...Jenna could hardly suppress her giggle. Jealous Alaric. Now that would be interesting. "And I'll be you're host today." Robby continued on talking about the history of the family and yada, yada. And then...

"Tonight, my wonderful lil' cuz, Alaric, has brought a gorgeous surprise for you all. And the name of this wonder is...Miss Jenna Sommers." A spotlight shone down on Jenna who's face was in an expression of surprise. But that didn't make her any less breathtaking for Alaric. Her lips slightly open, her eyes a bit wider then usual, only added to her beauty. And he could tell that he wasn't the only one noticing. Many were looking back at Jenna, mostly men. Not that he was jealous or anything. That would be childish. Quickly, Alaric took hold of her hand and she looked up at him. He smiled at her encouragingly and walked with her up to the stand where his cousin was as his family's claps and cheers surrounded them.

-000-000-

"I'm not very hungry. Let's go to your house." Caroline said. She picked at the food in front of her. She really wasn't hungry. There was too much happening at the moment to even think of something normal as eating. She wondered how Elena had done it all the time that Caroline didn't know about vampires and all things mystical. Elena had seemed to be pretty normal and all. Another_ thing that I come short of to Elena. _Caroline thought bitterly, but quickly recomposed her thoughts. _No. Don't. No more comparing yourself to Elena. You are your own and you are beautiful and smart and witty in your own way._ That made her feel just a tad better.

"Seriously, Care? You barely even ate anything on the plate," Caroline repeated that she wasn't hungry and Matt decided to just listen to her. It would do no good to argue at this point. He payed for the uneaten food and walked with Caroline out to her car. "We're taking you're car today. Let me drive, though," Matt took the keys from Caroline's hands and opened the passenger door for her. "Here you go, m'lady!" That earned a giggle-fit from Caroline, as she got into the car. At least she wasn't totally humourless.

As Matt got into the car himself he noticed a shadow watching them. Or he thought it was. _You're just paranoid because Damon's face had changed to that of a demon's in less than half a minute. _He started the car_. When really you should be concentrating on how to get Care to answer your questions without her knowing you know about vampire. _And then a scary though hit him. What if Caroline was a vampire?

-000-000-

"Damon?" Elena and Stefan walked into the Gilbert house. It was quiet and it seemed that Damon hadn't done any mischief, but appearances are almost always deceiving. Damon appeared by the doorway and gave Elena a smirk.

"Back so early, now?" Elena cocked an eyebrow and Damon let a small laugh. " Oh, that little witch called you. She wanted to cancel whatever you were going to do today and then she found out you were out...So I'm guessing she's a bit pissed. You're supposed to call her back."

Elena sighed and looked at Stefan, who was pursing his lips. "I guess I can call Bonnie later. And we, uh, found _her_..." Elena stopped explaining when an all too familiar women walked up to the doorway. She didn't cross the threshold and just stood there smiling at Damon.

"Well. Looks like we meet again," She smirked at him. Then she turned toward Elena, who as no longer facing her. "Oh, hun. Would you care to invite me in? I truly can't help you stuck out here."

Elena sighed and looked back at the door. She really didn't want to do this, but really had no choice. They needed her and so she needed to be invited in. "Come in." Elena said lamely.

"You could've been a tad more creative, sweetheart. But it's an invitation nonetheless."

As Isobel stepped over the threshold, Damon, Stefan and Elena looked at each other. This was not going to end well, and they knew it. Isobel looked around the house from where she stood and smiled to herself. "I've always wanted to see your foster home, Elena. It's cozy," Her smile disappeared. "But right now, we have business to take care of don't we?"

* * *

**Ooooh! Isobel has arrived. Wonder what she's up to. So anyone have any guesses?**

**What about the two vampires? Who do you think they are?**

**And for that special surprise. I got an amazing Deviantart user I know to help me make a banner for my story. and here it is (replace the [DOT] with a period:**

**http:/bit [DOT] ly/i4D0sh**

**Isn't it wonderful?**

**R&R :)**


	7. It's Her Fault

**Well. Guess who still wants to kill those writers for what they did to Jenna? -sigh- I've been a mess for such a long time. But anyways, here's an update :) It's not really good but I promise the next chapter will be much better. **

* * *

"Oh my god that was so nerve-racking!" Jenna said for the 100th time since they got to her room at the Saltzman's house — well more like _mansion —_ by the lake. Okay, maybe not that many, but it seemed to pop into their conversation more than once for sure. She stood near the dresser of the room that she will be staying in, still in her dress, while Alaric was sitting on the bed with his tux jacket off.

The room was absolutely gorgeous, with a cream colour scheme. The king-size bed was enough for Jenna. She couldn't help but feel over-whelmed by the whole thing. Alaric being so rich was something that would've never crossed her mind.

"It wasn't that bad." Ric took a sip of the water from the glass on the side table before holding it out to Jenna. She looked parched. "Everyone loved you."

"I nearly _tripped,_" Jenna let out a sigh and then walked over to Ric, taking the glass from him and drinking at least half of the water. Then she smiled. "But that cousin of yours is such a gentlemen, helping me down after we were done."

"What is this, some crazy get-my-boyfriend-jealous mission?" Alaric raised his eyebrows as he looked up at her. She laughed.

"Yes definitely. You know, that young uncle of yours would also do the trick." She smiled, putting the glass down on the floor before sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck. "He looks absolutely smashing in a suit _and_ he's knows psychology inside and out._"_

Alaric shook his head before pulling her head closer to his. "Well...There are somethings even he can't do..." He brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly before deepening the kiss. Jenna pulled away after a few moments in order to catch her breath.

"No...there are somethings he can't..." She agreed, absolutely breathless. He moved so she was under him on the bed and leaned down for another kiss.

"_Ahem!_" Alaric got off of Jenna and they both looked at the door in surprise. His mother and Robby were standing at the door; she had a very stern look on her face while Robby looked amused. " Alaric, I had thought you were to be staying in your own room," She looked from her son to Jenna and then back to Ric. Jenna was nervous as hell.

After she got off the stage Alaric brought her to meet his parents. They were smiling and acted very sweet, but she could tell that something was bugging them. Jenna had no idea what it had been but she spent a good amount of time wondering if _she_ did something wrong. And she hadn't breathed a word about it to Alaric.

"Uh, yes. I was just..." Alaric inwardly kicked himself for not being able to think of a good enough excuse.

His mother let out a breath. "Alaric, I have something to speak to you about. So say your 'goodbyes' and come with me."

Jenna smiled softly, but her heart was beating extra fast. _What could she want to talk to him about? Could it be something I did? Of course it isn't, not everything is your fault. _

Jenna sighed. "I'll see you in the morning," She whispered to him.

Alaric smiled and kissed the top of her head before leaving out he door. Jenna sat there for a few minutes before getting up to close the door. She realized that Robby was still there.

"Oh! Hi, um, is there something you..." Her question trailed off as she looked at him. He was staring at her, his head tilted slightly. It made her uncomfortable. Then he shook his head and smiled.

"Good night, Ms. Sommers," Robby grabbed hold of the door knob. "I hope you sleep well tonight."

He closed the door and Jenna could hear his footsteps leading away from the door. She stood there blinking a minute or two. Then she shook her head and started to undress. This was going to be an interesting trip.

-000-000-

"Mom, I really don't care," Alaric said as they walked down the hall.

"Nonsense! Of course you care! Now listen to me carefully," His mother stopped in front of his room. "This women is nothing like Isobel. Isobel was polite and very sweet—"

"Which are qualities that Jenna has as well," Alaric pointed out.

She dismissed his comment with a hand gesture. "_Isobel_ would never have let you into her room before your marriage."

_True, she'd let herself into _my_ room. _"I was the one who went into Jenna's room, Mother. She was against it but I persuaded her." There was no way in hell that Alaric was going to take this bull from his mother. She didn't like Jenna only because she loved Isobel too much. And since no one has found her body, there is no way that his mother would know whether she was dead or alive. And she was dead. That was for sure. The women that his mother had been praising the whole walk to his room was no longer there.

"My _point_ is that I would rather you find a better women to love," She was getting on Alaric's last nerve. He was about to snap on her until she said the one thing he knew she'd bring up. "And besides, try and think what Monica is feeling right now. You are dating the women who caused her heart to be broken."

Alaric looked back in the direction they came from. _Jenna...Oh, my sweet, beautiful Jenna. Please don't be what my mother just said. Because I love you too much to be able to bear it if you are. _

-000-000-

"What are you all standing there for? Show me to Jenna's room."

"What?" Damon, Stefan and Elena all looked at her in surprise. That was not what they were expecting. Jenna was an innocent human. What could she have possibly done?

"What are you talking about? Jenna has nothing to do with this." Stefan said, raising an eyebrow. Damon and Elena exchanged a glance

Isobel laughed. "You guys are so thick. Of course it has to do with Jenna. I don't know why or how but let me just tell you that she is exactly what caused this mess..." She thought for a moment. "Well not on purpose. It' nothing _she's_ done. It's something her mother and father did." Laughing again she turned to Elena. "I'm guessing you thought it was about the whole you and Katherine thing. Believe it or not, it's something much bigger."

The three of them just blinked at Isobel. They were absolutely dumbfounded.

-000-000-

Bonnie gazed at the stars above. How beautiful they were. She sighed and then continued walking down the trail toward her car. The vampires were staying at the same house as Jenna and Alaric. And Bonnie still hadn't gotten a chance to warn them. She wasn't allowed into the restaurant because the whole thing was reserved for Alaric's family. Which surprised Bonnie, she had no idea that his family was that rich.

Getting close to her car, she took the keys out of her pocket. Unlocking the car she reached for the door and a figure jumped out from behind her.

-000-000-

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Caroline asked as she leaned against Matt in her bed. He turned her head slightly and gave her a kiss. They were in the dark, the lamp needed a new light bulb.

"How 'bout we just lay here, talk 'till we go to sleep," Matt suggested, making patterns with his finger on the bed sheets. Caroline nodded and giggled. Matts phone beeped on the table stand, it's screen lighting up the room. He leaned over and got it.

In black letters it said DAMON. How the hell did he know my number...? Oh, Elena. She must've told him. Matt opened the text, the image of Damon's vamped-out face still embedded in his memories.

**We need Caroline.**

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun.**

**Hope ths chapter wasn't too boring. But it is the start of learning the Sommers history. Remember how I told a few chapters back I've figure out where I want to go with Jenna? This is only the start :)**


End file.
